Thalia (Genix Club)
Thalia Lilliana '''is the Guardian of Lymphea and the chosen flower of the Tree of Life and later the substitute flower of the Tree of Death after the departure of the Fairy of Asphiara. She is one of the two protagonists of The Genix Club and a central protagonist in The first book, The Secrets of Asphiara. Personality Thalia is the quiet one of the group and is shy by nature. She much rather be around nature than be around people. At first, she doesn’t feel comfortable around the girls. Thalia grew up around plants and the only people she really knew were family and a couple of childhood friends. It took her some time to open up to the girls, especially Blaise, but when opening up she becomes much more lively. She is shown to be a passionate girl with a love for nature and the many animals around in their world. While she may be perceived as a tree hugger, being from Lymphea, nature is huge in their culture and being a “tree hugger” is highly encouraged. Being shy, she doesn’t share her feelings alot and often will be undermined by the other people in the group’s strong personalities causing her thoughts not to be heard. She is a sensitive soul by nature and cares heavily about other people’s opinion on her. Thalia is a loving person with a heart of gold. When making her upset watch out because the rest of the group will literally kill you. The pressure on her shoulders is enormous but you do not see her crack once. As she tries to handle the pressure, we see how mature and responsible she really is. She stands as one of the more “mature” voices of the group and voice of reason when situations are heated. Thalia always keeps her head. While being quiet, she is not naive and will not allow others to deceive or emotionally manipulate her. Her powers at time have the tendency to flare up leaving her on edge, but she tries her best to control them with her friends abilities. She hates to hurt people and she doesn’t want to accidentally hurt her friends. Background Thalia is the only daughter of Helia and Flora, a member of the Winx Club and alumni of Alfea College for Fairies. She has one aunt named Miele who serves on the Company of Life and Death, which watch over the Tree of Life and Death to make sure it remains healthy and out of the hands of evil. She grew up around nature and was fond of it most of her life. While she was a child, Lymphea was attacked by what is later revealed as two rogue members of the Shadow Guild who injured the Tree of Life and Death. The tree, protecting itself, placed some of its essence into a fairy of choosing with a heart of gold. That human was revealed to be Thalia by her close relation to the Tree, that whenever she was around it her eyes would glow amber. From a young age she knew of her powerful abilities but never really tapped into them until she was a preteen to Alfea. As a child, she was very shy and only had a few friends many of those being family. Her father encouraged her to go out and make friends and one day she did. When she was younger she wanted to be like her Aunt Aisha because of her cool hair. As a preteen she was trained in her strong abilities and how to control it. Whilist in the middle of training her mother revealed that for further help, she would be sending her to Alfea. Thalia was beyond scared straight because she had never met any of the Winx Club’s daughters since she was a baby and was scared to be somewhere so far from home. During her time at Alfea, she made friends with all of the girls and came out of her shell. She along with the others try to figure out the secrets of Asphiara and the diasppearance of Blaise’s sister Janie. Curiosities * '''Birthday: February 8th * Astrological Sign: Centaur * Favorite Food: Green Tea (does that count?) * Favorite Color: Pretty Pink * Favorite Hobby: Taking care of her plants * Ideal Boyfriend: Tyler (he’ll never know) * Best Friend: Blaise & Mayen * Favorite Movies: The Magix Nature Show * Loves: Singing in the shower at the top of her lungs * Favorite Music: Classical * '''Favorite Spell: '''Flower of Life, Autumn Breeze Appearance Thalia is delicate with tanned golden skin, light brown hair and hazelish amber eyes. Her hair is mostly seen with the front of her hair french braided into a ponytail at the back of her hair with a green bow to keep it in. She wears pink flowers in her hair. Civilian She wears a ruffled light pink sleeveless shirt with black utility khaki pants and golden strapless flats with white colored painted toenails. The second outfit she wears is a pink and green sundress with a white sweater with one button done over covering her chest area. Her hair is pulled into two low ponytails with pink bows on her holders. She styles it with tan brown boots. Dance, Casual Thalia’s dance outfit is an baby pink dress with a green sash that swirls down her arm. Her heels have ribbons and are an baby pink along with the ones on her arms. Winx Her Winx form outfit consists of a primarily fuchsia and green sparkling one piece, bare shouldered dress that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high high-heeled boots. She adorns light pink wrist length fingerless gloves covering each of her arms. Her hair reamins the same as civilizan. Her wings are white which fade into pink tips. Her charmix is the same with a leaf pin combined with a golden jewel and a rose shaped bag around her one shoulder. Powers and Abilities Edit Thalia is the weird one of the group where she has the abilities of not only Nature but also the Spirit Nature of Life as she was given the ability when she was young. Her powers are very powerful and are mostly used in vines, wraps and storms of which show a green and pink tint her main colors. She has empathic abilities and can sense others feelings when using her abilities and can talk to plants. She feels weak in dry areas with no vegetation. When scared or stressed or angered, her abilities can go off the hinge and become severly dangerous. She Can unleash the Power of Mother Nature but would rather much not want to out of the safety out of her friends. Thalia can use average fairy spells she learned at a young age. Spells Winx * Wrapping Ivy * Golden Pollen * Earth Cage * Mother Nature * Storm of Flowers * Luxurious Ivy * Grabbing Ivy * Flow of Life * Glitter Dust * Shield of Vines * Heart of Life * Earthen Winds Echantix * 4 Seasons * Power of Seasons * Nature Dust * Rose Chain * Rose Thorns * Energy of Mother Earth * Return to Nature * Nature Wings * Wind of Lymphea * Vine Tie Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters